Problem: Dean is playing a game with calculators. The 42 participants (including Dean) sit in a circle, and Dean holds 3 calculators. One calculator reads 1, another 0, and the last one -1. Dean starts by pressing the cube button on the calculator that shows 1, pressing the square button on the one that shows 0, and on the calculator that shows -1, he presses the negation button. After this, he passes all of the calculators to the next person in the circle. Each person presses the same buttons on the same calculators that Dean pressed and then passes them to the next person. Once the calculators have all gone around the circle and return to Dean so that everyone has had one turn, Dean adds up the numbers showing on the calculators. What is the sum he ends up with?
Answer: Let's begin with the calculator that initially shows 1. Each time it is passed around the circle, it is cubed. 1 to any power is still 1, so no matter how many times 1 is cubed, the final result will still be 1.

Now examine the calculator that starts with a zero. 0 squared is still 0 because 0 to any positive power is still 0. Thus, no matter how many times zero is squared, the final number will still be zero.

Finally, let's look at the calculator that initially shows -1. Each time a person gets the calculator, they negate the number. Because there are 42 participants, there are 42 total turns. Thus, -1 is negated 42 times. Because negating a number is the same as multiplying by -1, this is the same as multiplying it by -1 forty-two times. Thus, we are looking for \[(-1) \cdot (-1)^{42}=(-1)^1 \cdot (-1)^{42}=(-1)^{1+42}=(-1)^{43}.\]Recall that $(-a)^n=-a^n$ if $n$ is odd. Because 43 is odd, $(-1)^{43}=-1^{43}=-1$.

Thus, the sum of all of the numbers is $1+0+(-1)=\boxed{0}$.